El Tio De Los Zarcillos ETDLZ
by Morwe
Summary: Cap 3xDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^o^ Este Fic s algo asi como la istoria del señor de los anillos xo contada a lo parodia ^o^
1. La largamente esperada fiesta

A: Esto es un fic de Humor, con muchas paranoias si usted es serio no lo lea. No se que mas poner así que si no eres serio a leer 

****

**Diccionario **

****

**Volador:** Cohete, Fuego artificial

**Pambufa: ** Gorda (insulto)

**__**

**_ El Tío de los Zarcillos_**

**__**

_ Tres Zarcillos para los Drag Elfos bajo el cielo._

_ Siete para los Sellaos enanos en casas de piedra._

_ Nueve Para los Hombres Bisexuales condenados a morir._

_ Uno para el Señor del Burro, Sobre el Burro Oscuro_

_ En la Calle del Porro Donde se extiende la Mierda._

_ Un Zarcillo para follarlos a todos, Un Zarcillo para sellarlos,_

_ Un Zarcillo para acosarlos a todos y atarlos en las camas_

_ En la Calle del Porro donde se extiende la Mierda.  
  
_

_ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
_

**_ La Largamente esperada fiesta_**

Cuando el tío Bimbo (creador una prestigiosa fábrica de Pan en La Comanda llamada PAN BIMBO además es la mayor exportadora de toda Arena Calcetín (Es un mundo simétrico a Tierra Media)) anunció que iba a celebrar su centesimodecimoprimer cumpleaños todo Porriton se alborotó.

Bimbo Bolsillo, del Bolsillo Abierto era un Jovit. Era además muy rico, en Bolsillo Abierto vivía él y su sobrino Frodicto, hijo de Drogadicto. Bimbo y su sobrino cumplían años el mismo día: 22 de septiembre, ese día su sobrino cumplía 33 años. Eso quería decir que los dos juntos hacían una pambufa (12 docenas).

Por eso Bimbo había invitado a 12 docenas de personas contando, claro está con el brujo loco Golfo el Gris. _ (Nota: lo invitó porque tiraba los voladores gratis)_

El día 22 de septiembre por la mañana llegó el brujo loco Golfo el gris a Porriton. Iba montado en un carro tirado por un caballo y venia cantando el aserejé _(Nota: supongo que venia cantándolo para alejar a todo el mundo de su camino)_

Frodicto que andaba por allí le dijo:

Frodicto: Llegas tarde

Golfo: Ya sabes que golfo nunca llega temprano, seria madrugar mucho

Frodicto: Que alegría verte

El jovit salta sobre el brujo

Golfo: Feliz cumpleaños

Y fueron hacia Bolsillo Abierto

Frodicto: El tío Bimbo trama algo

Golfo (haciéndose el loco): No se

Frodicto: Bueno guarden sus secretos

Llegaron a Bolsillo Abierto y Frodicto se despidió. El brujo se acerco a la puerta naranja redonda con un pomo justo en el centro. Tocó 3 veces en ella.

???: NO, NO HAY NADIE

Golfo: ¿no vas a recibir a un viejo amigo?

???: ¿Golfo? ¡Eres Golfo!

Golfo: Aiya Bimbo

Bimbo: Ohh Golfo

Y estuvieron largo tiempo hablando. Desde que anocheció comenzó la fiesta. Golfo se la pasó tirando voladores, Frodicto intentando que Cam se ligara a Rossana. Cuando todos estaban atentos a un gran Volador que tiró Golfo Penegris Pok y Metireados Brandydame cogieron el volador más grande y se dispusieron a tirarlo dentro de una cabaña 

Penegris (pasándole el volador encendido a Metireados): Agárralo

Metireados (pasándolo al otro): Hay que ponerlo en el suelo

Penegris (volviéndolo a pasar): esta en el suelo

En ese momento la mecha se terminó de consumir y el volador se elevó llevándose por delante a Metireados y al explotar se convirtió en un dragón que terminó estallando en mil pedazos y la cabeza de Metireados (Metry para los amigos) cayó en las manos de su compinche.

Penegris: Hay dios mío han matado a Metry 

Frodicto (poniéndose a su lado): HIJOS DE PUTA

Después de un duro castigo a Penegris, Peppín para los amigo comenzó a hablar Bimbo

Bimbo(jugueteando con algo en su bolsillo): Hoy cumplo 111 años. Y los he vivido rodeado de los mejores jovits. Ahora me iré Adiós (Bimbo desaparece tras tocarse la oreja).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bueno Para todo el que se halla leído ESDLA o visto la película notaran el parecido pero es que eso quiero representar los tres libros con humor para continuarlo Review please ^^

**__**

**_ QUE MECANO NOS ACOMPAÑE_**


	2. comienza el viaje 

WoLaZ otra vez, ya se que Metry a muerto, pero me he tomado la libertad de volverlo a poner, que disfruten del fic ^^

Continuemos desde donde lo dejé. 

Recuerden que Bimbo desapareció después de tocarse la oreja.

_**comienza el viaje**_

Golfo salió corriendo a bolsillo abierto, una vez dentro se estampó contra el techo.

**Golfo**: te parecerá bonito lo que has hecho

**Bimbo**: ya se, tienes razón, hay muchos zarcillos mágicos, pero ninguno de ellos debe usarse a la ligera.

**Golfo**: bueno, yo me refería a hacer el techo tan bajo. . . pero eso también

**Bimbo**: le dejaré todo a Frodi, he de prepararme para salir hacia las montañas, creo que iré a Rappel, la ciudad de los Elfos de Elgorron. _(Nota: el padre de Mariñarwen.)_

**Golfo**: hablando de lo que vas a dejar a Frodi, ¿incluyes el zarcillo?

**Bimbo**: claro, está ahí sobre… ¡No! Está aquí en mi bolsillo. Pudiera ser, ssssí, ¿por qué no? ¡¿Por qué no iba a quedármelo?!

**Golfo**: ¿Qué murmuras? (se levanta) ¿no lo vas a dejar?

**Bimbo**: (tocando el y mirando el zarcillo como si se lo quisiera. . . COMER) _(nota: no sean mal pensados)_ ¡¡no!! Esssssss mío, sssssolo mío mi tesoro.

**Golfo**: debes dejárselo a Frodi

**Bimbo**: ¡¡¡¡lo quieres para ti!!!!

**Golfo**: la verdad es que. . . estooo (se levanta, de su sombrero saca un foco, lo coloca detrás y lo enciende, le pone unos prismáticos en los ojos de Bimbo, de manera que este último lo vea muy grande, por último, coge un megáfono y comienza a hablar) BIMBO BOLSILLO, NO ME TOMES POR UN HECHICERO DEL TRES AL CUARTO, solo quiero ayudarte. _Ammm ¿¿colara??_

**Bimbo**: tienes razón, cogeré mis objetos y me iré (Lo coge todo y se acerca a la puerta) 

**Golfo**: _o_Ô ¡¡coló!!_ Amm Bimbo, el zarcillo sigue en tu bolsillo

**Bimbo**: ¡¡ES VERDAD!! _Que cabrón, se dio cuenta_ no me había dado cuenta ¬_¬ (suelta el zarcillo en el suelo y se va cantando)

Más tarde. . .

**Golfo**: (fumando) el gato voladooooo, el gato voladooooo. . . (En el aire se ve un gato azul de humo que da vueltas y vuela)

**Frodicto**: (Llegando) Golfo, ¿qué haces?

**Golfo**: (sacando la mano de debajo de su túnica) _(nota: ¿qué estaría haciendo?)_N. . .nada nada (se acerca a él y le agarra eso entre las piernas)

**Frodicto**: (alejándose de Golfo) Ahhhh, no me toques eso, (susurrando) ahora no que están mirando, luego ^^. (Hablando alto otra vez) ¿Do. . . donde está Bimbo?

**Golfo**: Se ha ido

**Frodicto**: (se agacha y coge el zarcillo) El zarcillo de Bimbo 

**Golfo**: si, ahora es tuyo, todo esto, te lo ha dejado a ti.

**Frodicto**: Ô_o ¿y eso?

**Golfo**: ya ves, bueno he de irme (se va)

**Frodicto**: ¿A donde vas?. . . ¬¬ ala ya se ha ido será. . .

Golfo fue a la torre norte de las gemelas, al no encontrarla, se dio la vuelta para intentarlo con la sur, pero tampoco estaba, así que fue a una de las torres de Arena Calcetín. Buscó y encontró la historia de Itiscool (se lee Itiscul)

**Golfo**: (leyendo) la batalla fue espantosa, cuando su padre fue malherido, Itiscool cogió el radiocasete de su padre, y puso el no cambié _(nota: de Tamara Seisdedos)_ a todo volumen, reduciendo al señor oscuro a cenizas. Itiscool tubo oportunidad de tirar el zarcillo único a la trituradora de basura del señor oscuro, ya que esa era la única forma de destruirlo, pero decidió quedárselo, mas tarde lo mataron y el zarcillo se perdió (ahora continua ablando, como contándose a si mismo una historia que ya sabía) Cayó en manos de Ballom, un ser despreciable, y luego lo encontró Bimbo. ES EL ZARCILLO ÚNICO. He de ir a decírselo a Frodi _(Autor: ¿que confianza no? Lo llama Frodi)_

Fue hacia Bolsillo Abierto

**Golfo**: (saliendo de entre las sombras mientras Frodicto entra en casa) BUHHHHHH

**Frodicto**: joé Golfo que susto

**Golfo**: echa el zarcillo al fuego (enciende un porro)

**Frodicto**: (echa el zarcillo al fuego)

**Golfo**: (lo saca con las tenazas y se lo pone en la mano a Frodicto) lo sabia, es el zarcillo único, lo se por todas esos caracteres rojos que han aparecido

**Frodicto**: Ô_o ¿qué caracteres? _Ostia, los debe ver por el porro. . . ummm que rico huele ^^ _amm si ya los veo ^^ 

**Golfo**: debes llevarte este zarcillo a Kikiriree, allí decidiremos que podemos hacer con él.

Se oyen ruidos en la ventana

**Golfo**: (agarra a Cam por el pelo, este estaba totalmente desnudo de la mitad hacia abajo) ¿qué haces aquí?

**Camagas casi (Cam para los amigos)**: yo estaba pelando plátanos, si usted me entiende.

**Golfo**: pues por estar ahí, iras con Frodi a Kikiriree._ Así tendré a dos allí a los que acosar ^^_

Ya con todo preparado para salir.

**Golfo**: No vayáis por los caminos _así tardarán mas en llegar y me dará tiempo de ir a ver a Salfuman, que nuestra relación va fatal, creo se enfado cuando me ha vio coquetear con Elgorron_

**Frodicto**: Vale Golfo

Cam y Frodi van caminando hacia Bree, en unos prados se encuentran a Peppin y a Metry, que han ido a robar, todos salen corriendo, cargan a Cam con papas, Metry lleva una zanahoria.

**Peppin**: buff como se pone, solo por unas papas, unas zanahorias, unas setas _(Autor: me ahorro esto es una gran lista con todas las fritas y verduras del mundo) _

**Metry**: ahh y por esas hojas de Marihuana ^^ 

**Peppin**: creo que esta exagerando.

Tropiezan y caen, todos parecen ilesos, pero la zanahoria ha desaparecido, de repente cae del cielo dando en la cabeza a Metry y clavándose, Metry cae al suelo, moribundo

**Peppin**: ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Han matado a Metry!

**Frodicto**: (poniéndose al lado) ¡que hijos de puta!

~*~ FIN ~*~

Espero que les haya gustado este 2º Cáp. ^^ 

Namárïe


	3. Llegando a Kikiriree

**_ El Tio De Los Zarcillos (ETDLZ)_**

Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí para anunciar un nuevo capitulo de ETDLZ ^^

xDD es un cap muuuuuuuuu corto, perdon por el retraso ^__^UUU

Bueno, sigamos.

** Llegando a Kikiriree**

Tropiezan y caen, todos parecen ilesos, pero la zanahoria ha desaparecido, de repente cae del cielo dando en la cabeza a Metry

**Metry**: ¡¡Auuuu!!

**Peppin**: ¡¡Ay dios mio han matado a Metry!!

**Metry**: No lo han hecho

**Frodicto**: (No le hace caso) ¡¡Hijos de puta!!

**Metry**: ¡¡QUE NO LO HAN HECHO!!

**Peppin**: OHHHH es un milagro, ¡¡estas vivo!!

**Frodicto**: ¡¡Es verdad!! ¡¡VIVE!! ¡¡VIVE!!

**Metry**: No me he muerto ¬¬

**Peppin**: ¡¡MIRA!! ¡¡Setas!!

Metry y Peppin se pelean por las setas. Frodicto se queda mirando, estan en un camino. . .

**Frodicto**: (sintiendo el miedo) ¡¡SALGAN DEL CAMINO!!

**Todos**: (salen del camino y se esconden bajo un arbol)

En ese momento llega un Espinete Oscuro, que es un erizo, como Espinete, pero negro. Se agacha, y busca el Zarcillo, Frodicto siente unas ganas intensas de ponerse el Zarcillo, gracias a Ezú (el Tut-único, llamado asi porque siempre iba con tutú, es un dios élfico). Cam lo paró y el Espinete oscuro no los encontró. Finalmente, El Espinete oscuro, se fue, ya que Peppin tiró un tronco. 

**Metry**: (le pica una araña) ¡¡¡¡Au!!!! (Cae al suelo)

**Peppin**:¡¡Ay dios mio, han matado a Metry!!

**Metry**: (levantandose) ¿otra vez?, no lo han hecho ¬¬

**Frodicto**: (no lo oye) ¡Hijos de puta!

**Metry**: ¬¬

**Frodicto y Peppin**: ¡¡Metry!!

**Peppin**: ¿no te habian matado?

**Frodicto**: Bueno, Cam y yo vamos a ir a Kikiriree o algo asi nombro Golfo T_T

**Metry**: Te acompañamos, porque sabemos que ese espinete oscuro buscaba algo, o a alguien 

**Peppin**: Era a ti, ¿no?

**Frodicto**: ¡¡¡QUE TENGO QUE IRME!!!

**Metry**: Vamos en la balsadera de Brandiganó

**Frodicto**: Vale

Van a la balsadera y ven un espinete Oscuro esperandoles por allí cerca, Peppin salta a la balsadera y la desamarra, justo después va Cam, detrás cae Frodicto. Por ultimo Metry pero el espinete lo agarra por la pierna, se saca de la espalda un pincho, lo levanta y… 

**Peppin**: ¡¡¡AY DIOS MIO, HA MATADO A METRY!!!

**Frodicto**: ¡¡¡QUE HIJO PUTA!!!

**Metry**: ¡¡CABRONES, TODABIA NO MA MATAO!! AYUDENME 

**Peppin**: Nuu, que luego no podemos gritar lo de Ay dios mio. . . 

**Metry**: ¬¬

**Peppin**: Ademas, asi me quedo con tu Zanahoria, tenia el tamaño y la forma perfecta para :-D~~~ (todas las imágenes que aquí siguen están censuradas)

**Espinete oscuro**: amm, por favor pueden dejarme, intento matar a ese pequeño ser 

**Frodicto**: continue pues

**Metry**: nooo ¬¬

**Cam**: (se desmaya, demasiadas emosiones fuertes juntas)

**Peppin**: ¡¡¡ahhh!!! ¡¡¡mi colmillo de basilisco!!!

El colmillo vuela y se le clava al espinete oscuro en. . . *poner lugar que te de la gana*

**Metry**: ¿¿¿Llevas un colmillo de Basilisco en el bolsillo y nunca me lo has dicho??? Te creia mi amigo

**Peppin**: es que. . .

**Metry**: ¿y que tal es?

**Frodicto**: Ya estamos llegando ^__^ 

**Cam**: (sigue desmallado)

Al rato. . . 

**Frodicto**: (bajandose) Hemos llegado -.-

**Cam**: (se despierta) ¿ehh? ¿¿donde estamos??

**Todos menos Cam y Metry**: _-_ en la balsadera

**Peppin**: levanta Metry

**Metry**: . . . 

**Peppin**: ¿Metry?

**Metry**: . . .

**Peppin**: ¡¡¡AY DIOS MIO, HAN MATADO A METRY!!!

**Frodicto**: ¡¡¡HIJOS DE PUTA!!!

**Cam**: otra vez, siempre lo mismo ¬¬

**Metry**: ¡¡¡HIJOS DE PUTA!!! Me han despertado ¬¬

**Peppin**: no taba muerto ¬¬

**Frodicto**: me da que no

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Kikiriree, era un lugar donde vivian jovits y humanos

Al entrar en Kikiriree, buscaron la entrada a la posada de las que Golfo les habia hablado. Al entrar, tocaron un pequeño timbre que habia en el mostrador, en seguida el señor Maricona apareció, al llegar chocó con unas cajas, de estas calló un cuchillo y dio a Metry justo en el corazón, cayó al suelo y se retorcio de dolor hasta morir (ademas de dejar todo el suelo echo un asco)

**Peppin**: weno, esta vez no dire nada para que no se enfade 

**Frodicto**: tienes razón, con esa gran herida no vamos a hacer que se enfade 

**Metry**: (se levanta N/A: no se como, que fic tan extraño) ahora si cabrones ¬¬

**Peppin**: Ohhh my God, they kill Metry

**Frodicto**: You bastard

**Cam**: What's hapening??

**Autor**: el problema era mio, puse el audio del DVD en ingles, pequeño error de calculos jejeje


End file.
